


Градиент

by Carth



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/M, Sibling Incest, noncanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейсон отстраненно думает, что живет только потому, что не может умереть; Спенсер гниет с ним на периферии ничего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Градиент

Джейсон твердит себе, что у него плохая память. 

Он говорит это Эллисон, приевшемуся отцу, которой вроде как чужой, учителям; Джейсону нравится быть сладким мальчиком-дурачком со страниц глянцевых журналов младшей сестрёнки (глянца в Эллисон мало, только далекие обертки от конфет, потертые с уголков).

Джейсон рассматривает подруг Эллисон сквозь ресницы (знаете, верный способ соблазнить) и запоминает только пару деталей : рыхлое тело Ханны под ужасно розовым топом, яркие волосы сладкой малышки Арии и раздражающе правильную девочку Спенсер в наглухо застегнутой блузки.

Джейсон знает таких; крупным градиентом мерзкого серого разбавляют чужие неоновые внутренности, служат базовым фоном – на таких хоть сколько слоев краски наноси, не перекрыть; удушающе правильная Спенсер стоит рядом с празднично развратной Эллисон и щурит идеально подведенные глаза, потому что забывчивый мальчик Джейсон салютует ей бутылкой пива и собственными зрачками с чайные блюдца.

Спенсер скучна, как бывают скучны любимые фильмы по кабельному; вроде нравится, но смотреть надоело, потому что каждое действие предсказуемо. Джейсон делает себе пометку в голове и скидывает бесполезную информацию в ворох блестящего ничего; Джейсон переключает на Мелиссу и забывает. 

Спенсер иногда вспоминает зрачки с чайные блюдца и говорит себе, что это только сестринские чувства в ней (непонятно откуда, если честно). Спенсер видит в Джейсоне красивого горячего брата подруги, но никак не своего.

Но у Спенсер вроде как Тоби и место в первом ряду на провальном спектакле Э, потому на Джейсона Спенсер учится не смотреть и запивает водой пару таблеток снотворного.

Во сне Джейсон целует её как в фильмах по кабельному поздно ночью, и Спенсер жарко и совсем чуточку - стыдно.

В конце концов, гормоны никто не отменял; Джейсон все ещё горячий брат подруги, просто с оговорками. 

— У нас с тобой чересчур много общего, не так ли? – Джейсон хрипит задушено в рукав линялого свитера (один из подарков Элли на один из семейных праздников), обещая к тридцати стать обладателем голоса заядлого курильщика.

Спенсер дёргает плечами брезгливо, но все же забирает сигарету и затягивается сама; пепел падает в кружку поплывшего маслянистыми пятнали вчерашнего дешевого чая из пакетиков; Спенсер с недавних пор любит только такой.

Прах прошлого взывает к ней по имени, тянет рыхлые руки, обещая забытье и тепло; Спенсер поддаётся, верит. Джейсон выдёргивает из неоново галюциногенного мира серых таблеток под язык, сжимает запястья.

Джейсону её жалко до тошноты, но Спенсер с какого-то черта из вороха блестящих фантиков восстаёт новообретенной сестрой, и Джейсону ничего не остаётся.

Роузвуд загнивает, Спенсер загнивает; Джейсон остается единственным, кто может как-то позаботиться.

У Спенсер от этой братской заботы узлы в животе закручиваются, болят; Спенсер хочется так по-девчачьи вцепиться в шею короткими ногтями и драть.

У Джейсона по горлу вязь красноватых полумесяцев; тянется, заходя на выступающие позвонки хребта, образует цепочку, затягивающуюся на остром выступе кадыка.

Спенсер ведёт по ним холодными пальцами, запинается на преломленных венах; выдыхает.

― Похоронишь меня в пыльном сундуке? – Джейсон смеется задушенно ей в шею; Джейсон так не хочет умирать, Джейсон вообще-то любит жизнь (с экранов телевизоров).

Джейсон отстраненно думает, что живет только потому, что не может умереть; Спенсер гниет с ним на периферии ничего.

Про схожую кровь в венах они забывают; Джейсон все ещё сладкий (не) мальчик с глянцевых страниц


End file.
